Confesiones, confusiones y decepciones
by Merwyn Ariadna
Summary: Muchas confesiones, como consecuencia de confusiones,que terminan desencadenando varias decepciones... Muchas parejas, demaciadas... CAP1!


**Confesiones, confusiones y decepciones**

Por: Barbuchis

Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando- pregunto el pequeño Digimon de color verde.

¿En serio no sabes?- le cuestiono Gatomon, mientras se recostaba en la hierba del enorme parque.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y miro uno por uno a los cuatro Digimons que estaban ahí. No entendía que estaba pasando… desde hace cuatros días que sus compañeros humanos apenas se hablaban, algo muy importante debía haber ocurrido para que Miyako, Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru y Ken dejaran de dirigirse la palabra de un día para el otro. ..

Pero el no sabía que era lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haber visto entrar a Ken a su pieza dando un portazo, y aunque el insistió en saber que le pasaba a su amigo, no fue capaz de averiguar nada. A veces era tan terco, que exasperaba!

Pero bueno lo importante de todo este asunto era averiguar que acontecimiento había pasado en la vida de eso chicos.

La verdad que yo no entiendo, todo este alboroto y ni que fuera para tanto- explico el compañero de Davis, al mismo tiempo que se recostaba en el pasto con la intención de dormir.

Bueno en sí… no es que no fue para tanto, quizás lo están exagerando un poco, pero sin duda el motivo es complicado- le corrigió Patamon de forma muy lenta y pausada intentando que el digimon azulado entendiera.

Ya basta… díganme que fue lo que paso-

Esta bien, no te pongas nervioso…- el pequeño felino guardo silencio unos segundo y puso en orden sus ideas para luego continuar- todo empezó el lunes pasado…

**Flash Back**

¡Kari! ¡Kari! Espérame- gritaba un joven, que corría a toda marcha detrás de su amiga.

Hola Davis- contesto la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo estas?-

Bien, un poco cansada- el joven la miro extrañado, logrando q la muchacha pasara a explicarle de que hablaba- ya sabes que estoy ayudando a Izzy con ciertas cosas del Digimundo

Ah cierto- el nuevo líder de los elegidos se golpeo la cabeza en forma de desaprobación al haberse olvidado de ese gran detalle- bueno pero calculo que lo harás porque te gusta ¿no?

Claro, pasar las tardes con Koushirou es mas que divertido, a pesar de que uno lo ve tan cerrado y tan tímido, es una excelente persona-

Si, si, si, de eso estamos seguros-

¿Valía la pena decirle la verdad? Ella parecía estar bien con su "divertido" pelirrojo, el confesarle sus sentimientos sería agregarle una carga más a las que ya tenía… Pero no contarle lo que le pasaba, sería seguir atormentándose a si mismo!

Ya no tenía noción de cuantas noches en vela había pasado simplemente por pensar en ella, en su dulzura, en su soliradidad, en cada aspecto de su persona. Hace meses que ella ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos, y estaba seguro de que si no le confesaba lo que sentía no podría vivir tranquilo…

La quería demasiado, como para tolerar el seguir ocultándolo…

¿En que estas pensando?-

Eh? ¿Porque lo dices?- pregunto el joven mientras dirigía su mirada hacia ella, hacia esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Porque llevas un buen rato mirando… ¿mirando la nada?- agrego la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pensaba en una chica- contesto lentamente, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mirada de la de la joven, los ojos de Hikari parecieron resplandecer de la emoción, y eso lo hizo sentir mas seguro…

Quizás tenía alguna posibilidad con ella, al fin y al cabo eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, aparte el hecho de recordar todo lo que habían pasado juntos le daba un poco más de confianza, un poco mas de esperanza!

Takeru tenía razón, tenía que jugarse por lo que en verdad sentía. Ya que sino nunca sería realmente feliz…

Ah bueno… ¿y porque estabas pensando en esa chica?

Porque me gusta, me gusta mucho y no sé si decírselo- le dijo con un sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

La joven sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con un chico. No sabía si decirle, a pesar de que todo el mundo le repetía constantemente que él moría de amor por ella. Pero si ella no llegaba a ser la que él realmente quería, si todo no era más que falsas expectativas…

Sonrió, era probable que lo que decían sus amigos fuera verdad, por eso mismo es que debía tomar fuerza y decirle toda lo que sentía por él. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando recordó al jovencito que tenía al lado, una persona a la que realmente quería…

Personalmente creo que se lo tenes que decir- le respondió la muchacha mientras empezaba a descender la velocidad de la caminata.

¿Por qué?-

Porque no vale la pena vivir si uno no se juega por lo que siente-

Pero y si ella no siente lo mismo, yo voy a quedar destruido-

Pero si ella no lo siente, significa que podrás salir de la duda y olvidarte de ella de una vez por todas.

Creo que tienes razón- el joven sonrió alegremente- aparte siempre cabe la posibilidad de que si me quiera ¿no?

Claro, Davis sos una excelente persona, cualquiera puede quererte- ambos chicos se sonrieron.

El joven la miro a los ojos y sin otro remedio se perdió en ellos, ella era divina, nadie podría siquiera acercársele… Por eso mismo es que no perdió más tiempo… Tenía que decírselo, no habría otro momento como este!

La única verdad que existía para el en este momento es que ellos dos tenían que estar destinados a estar juntos, porque no había otra opción. Y el estaba seguro de eso…

Hikari seguía sonriendo, así que sin pensarlo más le robo un beso, un beso que sintió extrañamente perfecto, extrañamente ideal…

La muchacha abrió los ojos, ese beso significaba lo que ella estaba pensando… Millones de imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza, hasta que por fin entendió todo…

Maldición! La había mal interpretado, ella no podía, el no podía, era imposible. Abrió los ojos, ya que por culpa de la sorpresa los había cerrado, y vio con Daisuke sonreía, una expresión que demostraba demasiados sentimiento, de los cuales la mayoría, ella no correspondía…

Tomo aire, esto sería una de las cosas mas difícil que había hecho en su vida, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Daisuke- guardo silencios unos segundo, para luego proseguir- lo lamento pero yo… pero yo no siento lo mismo por vos…

Que?-

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lagrimas, que rápido se pueden destruir nuestras ilusiones, con un par de palabras se puede acabar con todo nuestros sueños y aunque intentemos aferrarnos a ellos no logramos nada… mas que ver como lentamente se van desvaneciendo

Lo siento, no quise lastimarte- intento explicarle Kari, pero su amigo parecía perdido en algún mundo demasiado lejano.

¿Quién es?-

¿Quién es quien?- pregunto confundida

El chico que te robo el corazón, el chico que te hace suspirar, el chico que me robo el lugar-

Davis no hay nadie-

No me mientas, Kari lo veo en tus ojos, alguien ocupa ese preciado tesoro y lo único que podes hacer por mi es decirme ¿No?- sonrió, nunca le había costado sonreír, pero ahora parecía un sacrificio.

Es irrelevante-

¿Me podes decir?-

Suspiro si le decía le estaría rompiendo el corazón, pero mentirle era aun peor, aparte de que él parecía estar demasiado seguro de que era lo que ella sentía, como para creerse cualquier cosa.

Kari vamos, no me mientas-

Es…-

Fin Flash Back

¡Gatomon!-

¿Qué?- pregunto el felino al ver a su cámara venir prácticamente corriendo.

Nos tenemos que ir-

¿No podes esperar unos minutos mas?- pregunto Wormon, que estaba mas que interesado en la historia.

No… ya nos tenemos que ir. Todos tenemos que volver, así que ya deben estar por venir a buscarlos a ustedes- le explico muy dulcemente mientras tomaba en brazos a su Digimon- Bueno nos vamos… Cuídense!

Ustedes también- contestaron casi al unísono, mientras veían como ambas se iban caminando por el parque, hablando animadamente.

Bueno, ya se fue Gatomon pero cualquiera de ustedes puede seguir con la historia ¿No?-

La verdad q no, porque nosotros no sabemos muy bien esa parte, quiero decir que la sabemos sutilmente… y… aparte allá vienen los demás- le dijo Hawkmon antes de salir corriendo hacia los brazos de Miyako, al igual que todos los demás Digimon.

Continuará…!

**Notas de la autora: **

**Voy a ser muy cruel y los voy a dejar con la intriga… Lo único que le digo es que en este fic va haber demasiadas parejas… algunas extrañas, otra no tanto… y que ya van a ver como sigue transcurriendo este!**

**Otro punto a aclarar, no soy la dueña ni de Digimon, ni de ninguno de los personajes… porque si lo fuera la historia sería totalmente distinta! ) **

**Bueno me voy… **

**Dejen reviews y espero que les guste este fic, que espero poder continuar pronto!**

**Barbuchis!**


End file.
